Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eien no Tomodachi (プリキュアオールスターズ New Stage ３ 永遠のともだち Lit. "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 : Eternal Friends") is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters and the last of the "New Stage" film'', including the 16th movie of all ''Pretty Cure movie series. It will be released in theaters in Japan on March 15, 2014. The Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters will make their movie debut, DVD will release in July 25, 2014 Summary In fairy school, two fairies named Yumeta and Maamu enroll. When Yumeta is too shy to make friends, he becomes scared of his new school, he learns of the legendary Pretty Cure and wishes to be a fairy partner. When Maamu uses her power to bring the Cures to the world of dreams including the Doki Doki Pretty Cure, as they were added to the Pretty Cure textbook, trapping each Cure in their own dream. Yumeta tries to tell her friend to stop this. Back in the Blue Sky hideout, Blue sends the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure in to the world of dreams to find out why all the children in the world can't wake up. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace *Aino Megumi / Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime / Cure Princess *Omori Yuko / Cure Honey Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *Hummy *Fairy Tones *Siren *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Ribbon Secondary Characters *Blue *Kurumi Momoka *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Minori *Kurumi Sakura *Minamino Souta *Aono Remi *Kurumi Sakura *Kaoru *Chinen Miyuki *Kuroda Rumiko *Sakuma Toshiko *Sawai Naomi *Shiku Nanami *Midorikawa Siblings *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko Villains *"Akamujū" (Nightmare Beast) *Zakenna (Cure Black's dream) *Uzaina (Cure Bloom's dream) *Kowaina (Cure Dream's dream) *Hoshina (Cure Dream's dream) *Sorewatase (Cure Peach's dream) Movie Character Returning *EnEn *Gureru *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo New *Yumeta *Maamu *Nami Trivia *Like the other New Stage movies,not every Cure and mascot is given any speakings lines. The Cures and mascots that got speaking lines are: **Max Heart: Black and White **Splash Star: Bloom and Egret **GoGo: All except the fairies **Fresh: Peach **Heartcatch: Blossom and Marine **Suite: Melody **Smile: Happy, Peace and March **Doki Doki: All except Raquel, Lance and Dabyi **Happiness Charge: All *The opening will be sung by Nabatame Hitomi (Cure Heart) and Nakajima Megumi (Cure Lovely). **This is the first All Stars movie that the opening is sung by a Cure's seiyuu. **This is the first All Stars movie that the ending is sung by a Cure's seiyuu as well, as not only Nabatame Hitomi and Nakajima Megumi will be singing it, but also Honna Yoko (Cure Black), Kimoto Orie (Cure Bloom / Cure Bright), Sanpei Yuko (Cure Dream), Oki Kanae (Cure Peach), Mizuki Nana (Cure Blossom), Ami Koshimizu (Cure Melody), and Fukuen Misato (Cure Happy). The Ending will also feature the mascots. *This is the first time a main series Cure will be introduced in an All Stars movie before her appearance in the main series as Cure Honey is set to appear here yet does not show until episode 9. Another Toei franchise, Kamen Rider, does this in their Movie WAR crossover movie series when they introduce a Secondary Rider. *As of this movie, Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Happy, Cure Peace and Cure March are the only Cures to have consecutive voice overs since their first appearance in the All Stars movie franchise. *Interestingly Cure Fortune does not show up, despite being active in-series. That may be because she had not joined the team yet. *When the HCPC and Doki Doki Pretty Cure are entering the world of dreams, Aguri's eyes were purple. *Cure Echo appears again and uses her attacks, Heartful Echo and Heartful Echo Splash, for the first time. Merchandise Please refer to main page Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi Merchadise for more. Gallery Videos Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Movies Category:Stubs